gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Katsura Kotarou
| species = Human | gender = Male | hair = Black | eyes = Dark Brown | btype = | status = Live | height = 175 | weight = 56 | others = Right-handed | basic_info = Katsura Kotarou (桂 小太郎) is the leader of the moderate Joui (攘夷) faction and a fugitive wanted by the authorities. He is known as 「狂乱の貴公子」 }} Kyouran no Kikoushi aka 'The Nobleman of Fury', 「攘夷志士の暁」 Jouishishi no Akatsuki aka 'The Dawn of Jouishishi' or simply 「逃げの小太郎」 nige no kotarou aka 'Master Escapee Kotarou'. He is a highly skilled samurai who fought alongside Gintoki in the Joui War and was his childhood classmate under the same tutelage of Yoshida Shouyou. He is also an expert in using bombs and escaping from Shinsengumi 真選組 and penitentiaries. In Episode 5 Gintoki described Katsura as a 爆弾魔 bakudan ma, aka Bomb Demon, when Shinpachi asked what kind of a person is Katsura. Gintoki calls Katsura by his nickname Zura ( ヅラ). The term ヅラ zura is a shortened form derived from 装身具 katsura (it has the same reading as 桂) which refers to the hair-piece (or wig) in Japanese. The irony is that whenever Katsura corrects Gintoki et al that his name is not Zura, but Katsura, both terms actually mean the same thing. He is so hung up on his name that his catchphrase is 'It's not Zura, it's Katsura', even when he is supposed to be undercover and using an assumed name, he always unwittingly corrects the other speaker in this manner, thereby blowing his own cover. He also go by the name "DJ Ozura" as his rapper identity. When Katsura is crossdressing, he goes by the name "Zurako" (ツラ子). On episode 98, Katsura calls himself "Katsuo" (カツオ) when he cosplayed as Mario during the Bentendo Owee event. On many occasions when he dresses up as a pirate, Katsura would call himself "Captain Katsura". In Episode 120, he goes by the not-so-clever alias of 'Joey (Joui) Katsura' when he was working undercover as an Amanto in an exclusive Amanto-only Restaurant, with the intention to force it to close down by blowing it up, before the extremist factions come and caused trouble. | appearance = He has long black hair (Okada Nizou asked whether Katsura is really a man, for having such silky hair in Episode 59), dark brown eyes and has an attractive demeanor. He typically wears a blue kimono with a yellow sash. The fact that he typically wears a pale blue on top of his kimono and white socks with slippers suggests that he is particular about how he dresses and carries himself. He is never seen lying around or sitting in a unrefined manner, and he typically keeps his arms in his sleeves when not carrying anything. He is usually seen with his sidekick Elizabeth エリザベス. Since he is a wanted man, Katsura usually uses disguises to hide from Shinsengumi or to wander freely in public. | personality = He is, at times, downright moronic, frequently getting roughed up by Gintoki et al as a result. He is also very persistant and kept pestering Gintoki to join him in his Jouishishi rebellion. He is a charismatic leader and commands great respect from his followers. In fact he was able to rally a big group of followers in a very short time during his prison stint in Episode 110. He is always accompanied by Elizabeth from Episode 15 onwards, very attached to it and goes to its rescue when it was 'kidnapped' in Episode 44. Katsura's affection to Elizabeth is so great he refuses to acknowledge that Elizabeth is just a man in sheets despite seeing a picture of the man in sheets in an x-ray in Episode 129. Thrifty in habit, he eats simple meals like soba, and once chastised Elizabeth against eating 'strawberry milk and parfait' so as not to weaken the body and the spirit (see Episode 58), though he has a soft-spot for んまい棒 Nmaibo, a corn snack modelled after うまい棒 . After meeting Gintoki more and more he has been found to become more peaceful and tries to find more peaceful solutions instead of just taking to violence. To expand: *In Episode 60 it was shown that he managed to escape from Nizo and hide himself and disguise himself as Elizabeth. This shows he is quite intellectual to be able to come up with such a plan. * Not only is he the leader of a fairly large terrorist group he is also a bomb specialist and is extremely good at gathering information on a variety of people. This shows he is not only a good leader but a crafty and intelligent person. * He is crafty and creative, as shown by his stunts to escape Shinsengumi's sight. Well, perhaps too creative, as he is prone to imagine long (drama) story out of short words. * He has some soft spot for housewives (or fetish, just choose). *He has an extreme imagination and improvisation, also he normally do the voice of som inanimates objects convince that they can talk. *He sometimes refers to Kagura as "Leader". Likes: the paw pads of dogs and cats, Elizabeth, crazy over Famicom Dislikes: Takasugi Shinsuke, Kihetai, Shinsengumi | story = | quotes = | divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} | trivia= * According to Sorachi, Zura is modeled after Katsura Kogoro, a man known as "Runaway Kogoro" because of his feat of eluding from the sight of Shinsengumi during Bakumatsu | ref= | navigation= }} Zura ja nai! Katsura da.